pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sira
Sira Taylor is a weasel with humanoid arms and legs. She is the best friend of Amanda Otter. Origin Sira is from the Intense Universe. Sira's mother was a Taylor mutant, and as such was a powerful telekinetic. Her father was a Limifite weasel, a member of a civilization of intelligent animals genetically engineered by drote scientists Zungo Utra and Jovian Crit. Sira's father was a master of "secrets", special knowledge of the Limifites which allowed him to overpower Ms. Taylor's telepathy. Having fallen in love with the human woman, he transformed her into a weasel and forced her to be his wife. Sira was born with humanoid limbs and the combined psionic powers of both parents. At a young age, after witnessing the murder of her mother by her father, she telekinetically overpowered him and ran away. Later, she joined the Square Pegs, a band of misfit Limifites searching for someone to cure their various conditions. Sira hoped to become a normal weasel. When she reached the one who could actually transform her, Sira was given the power to transform between full human and full weasel at will. In order to guide her in the use of both this and her existing power, Sira was enrolled in the Brown Institute for Paranormal Children, where she lives today with her roommate Amanda. Amanda's family, the Verdens, have unofficially adopted Sira. Sira is a charter member of the Beastknights. Sira first appeared in The Changing Workplace as Weasel-Girl in the Bertha Badspell storyline. Appearance Sira's natural form is a golden-brown weasel with a white underbelly which comes up just above where breasts would be on a human. She has wavy blonde hair, a thin, white-tipped tail, an long muzzle for a weasel, and humanoid arms and legs which end in weasel paws. Sira does not wear clothing in this form. As a human, Sira is white and freckled. She has the same wavy blonde hair, and is almost always dressed in her brown and yellow spandex costume. having no life outside the institute, she rarely wears civvies. As a normal weasel, her appearance is the same as her natural form, but with normal limbs and no human hair. Personality Sira is fiercely independent, but since discovering someone with powers similar to her own, she has become delighted in her friendship with Amanda, and becomes ten times as amicable and sunny in her presence. By herself, Sira tends to be very business-oriented. When around Amanda, she is fun-loving and tends to get into mischief. Powers Sira is extremely telekinetic. The strength of her power varies with her concentration. At its fullest, she is about equivalent to a steamroller. Sira can also fly by pushing against the ground telekinetically. Her limitation is that the laws of physics still apply, and lifting heavy objects puts a tremendous strain on her neck. Other versions in Metamor Keep, Sira is the twin sister of Amanda. Trivia Sira is a distant relative of Mentalis and Psi-borg. She is a close relative of Bright-Eyes, as well as Doctor Taylor from the Center for Mutant Research. Category: characters